deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Squidward Tentacles vs The Neighbor
Who are you rooting for? Neighbor Squidward Description Spongebob Squarepants vs Hello Neighbor! Two grumpy and mean neighbors who usually prefer to stay in their home are going to fight to see who is the ultimate neighbor! Interlude Wiz: Neighbors, some are nice, some are mean. Boomstick: But these two are the pinnacle of mean neighbors, seriously! They hide in their house avoiding their neighbors all the time! Wiz: They are also not particularily nice if you sneak into their house. Boomstick: Wait why does that make someone mean? If someone got on my property I’d kick them out! Wiz: Like Squidward the grumpy neighbor of Bikini Bottom. Boomstick: And the Neighbor.... Wow that’s quite the creative name. The grumpy neighbor in Hello Neighbor. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick... Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Squidward Wiz: Squidward, the grumpy neighbor who lives in the middle of Spongebob and Patrick, and is a cashier at the Krusty Krab. Boomstick: I wonder if the neighbor from Hello Neighbor is a copy of him. * Age: Unknown * Aliases: Captain Magma, Sour Note * Occupation: Cashier at The Krusty Krab * Likes: Being Fancy, His Clarinet, Art, Music * Dislikes: Spongebob and Patrick, His job, Bikini Bottom Wiz: He doesn't have much of a backstory other than competing with Squilliam in High School band class and getting his job at the Krusty Krab it also appears that he has been working at the Krusty Krab a long time before Spongebob. Boomstick: He's also kind of an asshole. Wiz: Well I guess... He may not like Spongebob and Patrick but in the episode "Pizza Delivery" he stuck up for Spongebob against this guy. Chocolate Guy: How can I eat this Pizza without my drink!?!? Boomstick: Doesn't that guy have some sort of drink he could have at home?! And he didn't even order a drink! How do you expect to get a drink if you didn't order one! Feats * Survived point blank nuclear explosions * Tank hits from jellyfish, robots, etc * Helped saved the bikini bottom a couple of times * Found Atlantis * Helped stop burger beard from taking the krabby patty formula * Easily lifted his house off it's foundation * Defeated three restaurant owners while wearing a krabby patty costume * Pulled a pirate ship that was chained to him Wiz: Even though Squidward hates Spongebob and Patrick he has gone on many adventures with him, like when he went to Atlantis and when he went above the water in his superhero form. Boomstick: He has also been able to tank explosions, lift his entire house off of its foundation, pulled an entire pirate ship that was chained to him, and dressed up as a Krabby Patty and beat up the other restaurant owners like a badass, I wonder if dressing up as a Krabby Patty is some sort of cosplay in Bikini Bottom. Wiz: He also is able to tank A LOT of pain that is caused by jellyfish, and his neighbors. Powers and Weapons * Clarinet * His Tentacles * Lava * Superhuman Strength and Speed * Durability * Intelligence * Tatar sauce gun * Karate moves * Sour Note Boomstick: He has an enormous arsenal involving his clarinet because of how bad he plays it but it usually just makes people mad but in his sour note form he can summon a clarinet that can shatter glass and make people deaf! Wiz: He also is pretty smart and got karate lessons from Spongebob and Sandy and like said before was able to fight off the other restaurant owners with pretty good combo moves. Boomstick: Also as part of the mermaid man team he got another superhero alias called captain magma which gives him the power to make lava by saying: Squidward: KRAKATOA! Weaknesses * Lazy * Arrogant * Rages Easily * He suffers a lot of bad luck and karma * Self centered Wiz: While he sounds like an alright fighter he can get very angry and is self centered which can distract him from winning. Boomstick: And man does he have bad luck!! If something bad can happen to him then it will no matter what! Wiz: He is a very formidable foe and his anger can sometimes help him. Boomstick: Just like the Hulk! The Neighbor Wiz: The Neighbor, the main antagonist of Hello Neighbor. He tries to keep the protagonist out of his basement. Boomstick: Wait wait wait, how is he the bad guy if he’s just trying to keep someone from sneaking into his house? Wiz: I... am actually not sure... Boomstick: Anyway, The Neighbor is a very strong person despite being probably 50 years old. I mean you can throw a lawn mower at him... insert the player throwing a lawn mower at the neighbor here. Boomstick: And it’ll just bounce off of him like nothing. You can also shoot fireworks at him and they do nothing and you can throw all kinds of things at him and it won’t affect him. Wiz: He also can break through windows and doors and fall from a pretty high spot and not take any damage. He also casually tanks getting hit by cars. Boomstick: Man what is this guy made of? This guy must be the real man of steel. Wiz: The Neighbor has a very big array of traps and weapons. For example he has the bear trap which he can throw them at someone or plant them on the ground. Boomstick: He also likes to throw shit like tomatoes and glue. While that may not sound very useful, the tomatoes can blind someone and is very hard to avoid, same with the glue except it slows someone down or traps them in a spot and is very long ranged and hard to avoid. Wiz: He also has Mannequins which can be controlled like robots and are able to overpower humans. Boomstick: Oh boy this one sounds interesting, he uses a bucket of water on a door trick, and the water somehow blurs their sight and the Neighbor is alerted of their location. How does this work exactly? Wiz: The Neighbor also uses chairs to block doors and has a shovel as a weapon. He also likely uses his fists because he can capture you and move you outside his house. Boomstick: He is also faster than the average human and he can overpower a grown man. He can also be very stealthy. Wiz: The Neighbor can also know you’re coming up behind him and has very enhanced senses. Boomstick: The Neighbor has also hidden a secret for a very long time and I sure wouldn’t want to live next to this guy! Insert The Neighbor burying the player alive here Fight (The fight will take place in the Neighbors house, also Squidward will be the same size as The Neighbor and Squidward can breath underwater and above water.) Squidward is seen in his house playing his clarinet; however, Spongebob and Patrick are being loud and obnoxious. Squidward: Spongebob! Patrick! Will you please be quiet!!! Squidward turns around and is fed up with being annoyed and decides to move away once and for all! French Narrator: The next day. Squidward loads up his stuff and drives away and his old house now has a for sale sign. Spongebob and Patrick see this and become sad. Spongebob: Maybe we should’ve listened to his warnings about being quiet... Patrick: Yeah. Squidward is then almost to his new house and he sees an enormous house across from it. Squidward parks next to his new house and loads his stuff in. After that Squidward walks over to the giant house to greet his new neighbor. Squidward: Hopefully my new neighbors are good people. So far I haven’t heard a peep from this house! Squidward walks up to the door and rings the door bell and waits. Nobody comes out and Squidward walks away. Squidward: Oh well, guess they’re not home. I’ll come back tomorrow. We then cut to the Neighbor who is looking at Squidward through binoculars, suspicious of his new neighbor. As the Neighbor is looking through Squidwards house, he sees Squidward get out a clarinet and he starts playing it... badly. This makes the Neighbor angry and he runs out of his house towards Squidward’s new house. Squidward: Huh?! The Neighbor breaks through the door of Squidwards new house, making Squidward angry. Squidward: What the- What gives you the right to break into my house?! Get out! You’re worse then Spongebob and Patrick! (The Season 1-3 versions of course) The Neighbor throws a bear trap at Squidward but Squidward jumps away before it hit him. Squidward lands and gets into a fighting stance and The Neighbor does the same. FIGHT! Squidward runs over to the Neighbor and punches him in the face and then in the stomach. The Neighbor splatters a tomato on Squidwards face, blinding him for a bit. While Squidward is blinded the Neighbor runs away to his house. Squidward gets the tomato off and runs over to the Neighbors house, and slams on the door. Squidward: GET OUT HERE THIS ISN’T OVER! Squidward opens the door and goes inside the Neighbors house. Squidward runs through the house looking for the Neighbor but accidentally steps on a bear trap. Squidward: Ow! Squidward tries to shake the trap off but hurts his leg more. The Neighbor appears and goes towards Squidward. Squidward sees The Neighbor and kicks him in the face knocking him back a bit. Squidward then sees a chair and throws it at the Neighbor but it doesn’t do much, confusing Squidward. The Neighbor runs up to Squidward and tackles him. However, Squidward pushes him off and holds him down and punches him in the face multiple times. The Neighbor gets angry and throws Squidward off of him and runs away again. Squidward: You’re running away again?! The Neighbor opens a door and goes through it. Squidward runs over to the door but The Neighbor blocked it with a chair. Squidward uses karate to smashe through the door, surprising the Neighbor. The Neighbor then gets out his shovel and charges at Squidward. The Neighbor smacks Squidward in the face multiple times with the shovel injuring him. Squidward gets up and picks up a chair and hits the Neighbor with it but the Neighbor uses the shovel to block it. Squidward: Alright that’s it kelp-for-brains! Squidward gets out his clarinet and blows as hard as he can. This causes the Neighbor’s ears to bleed and he covers his ears. Squidward then finds his chance and karate kicks him in the face multiple times. The Neighbor then backs up and gets out some sort of controller. The Neighbor pushes a button and a mannequin starts moving and attacks Squidward. The Neighbor: Hahahahaha! The mannequin robot beats up Squidward but he breaks free. Squidward runs away from the robot and tries to jump on the Neighbor behind his back. However, the Neighbor was able to detect him and hits Squidward with his shovel while Squidward was in the air. Squidward gets launched into a wall and gets injured but is able to get up. The mannequin robot runs towards Squidward but he remembers something and gets out his tartar sauce gun. He shot a bunch of tartar sauce at the robot destroying it. The Neighbor gets mad and runs at Squidward. The Neighbor throws a couple tomatoes at Squidward but he blocks them with his tentacles. Squidward: Hahaha! The Neighbor throws something else at Squidward and he tries to dodge it but it hits him. Squidward: What is this!? I can’t move! The substance that covered his legs was glue and Squidward tried to run but he was slowed down severely. The Neighbor gets his shovel and runs at Squidward. He wacks Squidward in the head a couple times making bumps form on his head. The Neighbor says a couple words as he is hitting Squidward, one word with each swing. The Neighbor: I... Hate... You!!! With the final wack Squidward falls down and starts to look angry but then completely calms down and smiles after he gets an idea. Squidward: Let me show you how much I... hate you! The Neighbor: Huh? Squidward wipes the glue off his legs and runs away with surprising speed. Then The Neighbor hears some rumbling, runs outside and sees Squidward driving towards him with a bulldozer. The Neighbor tries to run away but gets run over by the bulldozer. The Neighbor lays on the ground motionless. Squidward: Looks like that got him. Squidward gets out of the bulldozer and walks away but The Neighbor is able to get back up and he gets out his shovel. Squidward gets out his clarinet and starts playing it outside making the Neighbor angry again. The Neighbor charges stealthily at Squidward and hits him on the head knocking him down. The Neighbor then snatches Squidward‘s clarinet and destroys it. Hoo Boy was Squidward angry now. Squidward lunges at The Neighbor knocking him down and punches him multiple times in the face. Squidward gets off of The Neighbor and gets out the magic page, then he transforms into Sour Note. The Neighbor tries to run away but Sour Note blows his clarinet and a giant sound wave erupts out of it making the Neighbor stop, get on his knees and cover his ears with blood leaking out of his hands. The Neighbor gets really angry by this and gets out his shovel. He runs at Squidward and wacks him in the chest a couple times... but Sour Note stands there and mocks him by pretending to yawn. Sour Note: How is that puny shovel going to do damage to me? I’m a god! The Neighbor throws more bear traps at Sour Note giving him minor cuts but really not doing that much damage. The Neighbor runs into his house and shuts the door. Sour Note chases after him and smashes through the door. Sour Note runs around trying to find the Neighbor and ends up in a room with mechanical sharks. Sour Note jumps on the platforms to avoid the sharks but trips and falls into the water. The sharks start attacking him but he smashes them and he throws one out a window. The Neighbor figures out where Sour Note is and this time has a butcher knife. Sour Note sees The Neighbor and gets out of the water to fight him. The Neighbor swings his arm to stab Squidward but Squidward catches the Neighbors arm stopping him. Sour Note moves The Neighbors arm towards The Neighbor’s chest stabbing him. The Neighbor pulls the knife out of his chest with a big wound in that spot but he isn’t out yet. The Neighbor runs out of the house and Sour Note follows, then The Neighbor picks up an armchair. The Neighbor charges at Sour Note and pushes him down. He then hits him in the head with the armchair multiple times making Sour Note bleed on his face a little bit. Sour Note gets angry from the pain and launches the Neighbor off with his feet, and then Sour Note goes to where the Neighbor is and picks him up. Sour Note then body slams The Neighbor and bends down next to The Neighbors face. He then breaths in with all his might and blows as hard as he can through his clarinet. The wave of sound blasts at The Neighbor’s face. The Neighbor: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The sound wave makes The Neighbor’s head explode and The Neighbor lays motionless. KO! Sour Note transforms back into Squidward. Squidward: BARNACLES!!! I’M MOVING BACK TO BIKINI BOTTOM! Squidward gets all his stuff and loads it into his boat mobile and drives back to Bikini Bottom with no regrets. French Narrator: Later... Squidward: Phew! I‘m almost glad to be back in Bikini Bottom. Squidward walks back to his original home with a smile on his face for once. Before he did so, he went to Spongebob‘s house. He knocks on Spongebob‘s door and waits. Spongebob opens the door. Spongebob: (Gasp!) Squidward! You’re back! Squidward: Yeah, um, I don’t know how to say this but... sorry for moving away... Spongebob: No no no, I should be the one who is sorry. I’m the reason you moved away in the first place! Squidward is actually shocked at what Spongebob said, maybe he wasn’t as bad as he originally thought and Squidward is smiling again. Squidward: Wow, uh thanks Spongebob. Spongebob: No problem, I promise from now on me and Patrick will be more quiet. By the way how come you only moved away for less than a day? Squidward: Um, I think that should be a story for another day Spongebob. Spongebob: Oh ok, see you tomorrow! Spongebob closes his door and Squidward walks away from Spongebob’s house. Result Boomstick: Awww, what a nice ending! For Squidward... Wiz: Yeah, anyway while The Neighbor had more stealth, Intelligence and... Boomstick: That’s pretty much it. Wiz: Well I guess we could still go over everything anyway. Squidward took durability easily because he is used to taking all kinds of different injuries that are worse than pretty much all of what The Neighbor had. Boomstick: I mean we’re talking about a squid who can survive a nuclear explosion from a... pie. Wiz: While that may not sound like much the explosion was enough to spread through all of Bikini Bottom! I know I know, Bikini Bottom is really small but imagine if that explosion was normal sized and went through a life sized town. It would still have the same effect, meaning Squidward is able to take a nuke that could destroy a whole town! Boomstick: If that’s not enough for you then what would you say if I told you he can get beaten up, fall off a cliff, shocked severely while in a cast, skinned, burned alive and internally exploded, yet got through everything hmmm? Wiz: Squidward is also able to run really fast, it took him a couple minutes to rebuild Spongebob’s house, and he has good reflexes because he was able to block a ton of acorns flying at him. Either way he is faster than the Neighbor, a normal human can outrun The Neighbor. Boomstick: He’s also far stronger because he was able to lift his entire house off of it’s foundation while The Neighbor’s best strength feat is overpowering a human and I guess being able to have a lawn mower thrown at his head... Wiz: Also Squidward was waayyyy stronger than The Neighbor in his Sour Note form anyway. Boomstick: Just look at those muscles! Wiz: The Neighbor also may have had traps and gadgets but it’s nothing that Squidward hasn’t had to deal with before. Boomstick: I guess The Neighbor‘s head cracked under the pressure. Wiz: The winner is Squidward Tentacles. Who would be a more terrible neighbor? Squidward The Neighbor Did you like/agree with this battle? I agree and enjoyed the fight I agree but I didn’t enjoy the fight I disagree but I liked the fight I disagree and didn’t enjoy the fight Who were you rooting/betting? Rooting and betting Squidward Rooting and betting The Neighbor Rooting Squidward betting The Neighbor Rooting The Neighbor betting Squidward Category:TJman461 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017